The truth behind the fall of Troy
by hikari no senshi17
Summary: this is an attempt on the tragic fall of troy notice that eris goddes of discord depending on where you read the myth she is involved is somewhat involved also brash prince Paris and sort of modern-ish talk, hope u like!


The Truth behind the Tragic fall of Troy

Hikari: soo hi again another true story though this one may be a bit boring and I suppose it could have been as good as the other one about cupid and psyche but I try and that's what counts right? Anywho's on with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas here

Warning: if you like Hera then please don't read it im not gonna be too kind to her ESPECIALLY Aphrodite ok and we have a young and brash Paris and modern talk –sortof- Enjoy then

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal talk"

We all know the story of how the glorious city of troy fell, the details or forms of its fall ends in the same manner; but what if it didn't involve JUST the work of mortals? What if the Gods also had something to do with this, would you be surprised if it was? Well it was partly due to that but not all were involved oh no just three Goddesses and the most powerful to boot one with incredible wisdom, the other the queen of the Gods and Goddesses and the last was-

"THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GODDESS IN EXISTANCE NONE CAN RESIST MY BEAUTY!" this was Aphrodite the goddess of love. And as usual she was flaunting her beauty though this time two others were claiming this title and why now? Simple a golden apple stated it would be given to "the fairest" and now the three goddesses where arguing about who the fairest was.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and not everything beautiful is necessarily that" replied the wise Athena

"Well it doesn't matter does it? As queen of the gods and goddesses its

clear that **I** am the most beautiful among us all!" replied a smug Hera

"yeah RIGHT!" yelled the other goddesses

This argument continued for another hour until Zeus decided to intervene remembering that young Paris of Troy would be judge to the bull contest so who better than him? Young Paris, though not only beautiful among mortals he was just as well so he would be the ideal judge to settle this score.

And so young Paris agreed to be judge to the competitive harpies er goddesses and each came with a bribe of their own…

"I shall make you the greatest king the mortal world has ever known should you name me the fairest young Paris" said Hera '_like he would refuse such an offer'_ she thought with a smug

'_like I would want to be a king she's nuts that's Hectors job'_ " Noble offer my lady but Ill consider it" said Paris

"Do think it over dear Paris, many would die for such a chance"

'_Not many you screeching harpy cuz I sure as hell don't want that oh great let's see what Athena the wise will offer'_

Sure enough Athena the wise came to him and gave her offer

"Young prince Paris of Troy beautiful and smart among mortals, I have come to offer you wisdom in exchange for you giving me the golden apple" said Athena

'_Wisdom, seriously? That's ALL she can offer me at least harpy Hera's offering would gain me women and gold' Paris thought with a snort _

"Seriously Athena THAT'S the best you can give PLEASE my promise is WAY better than your shitty offer" yelled Hera

'_She's right I wouldn't be caught dead accepting that'_

"You might as well forfeit this Athena NO ONE would accept that leave while you can because **I'M **the one who is getting that apple!" yelled Aphrodite while she was drinking some whine from a golden chalice. And without giving young Paris a chance to respond Athena about her offer Aphrodite made hers

"Young Paris, you are truly beautiful among mortal men so why not have a woman of equal beauty as well? I Aphrodite the Goddess of love and beauty shall give you the most beautiful woman as your bride should you give me the golden apple. I shall give you none other than **HELEN OF SPARTA!"**

At this declaration Paris was frozen, the beautiful Helen as his wife? Would he dare knowing the state of Sparta's negotiations with Troy? The tension grew as everyone was watching Paris ponder Aphrodite's offer. Paris closed his eyes his beautiful country compared to Helen: her luscious curves and imagining her writhing on his bed, basking in the afterglow…. His eyes snapped with a burning in his eyes that wasn't there before and at witnessing this Aphrodite smirked _'I won'_ for she knew that look it was lust, the lust of a man would overcloud any sense.

"I have made my choice" proclaimed Paris, and stood to give the apple to Aphrodite

"YES I KNEW I WOULD WIN FROM THE VERY BEGINNING, HOW DO YOU LIKE **THAT** HERA!" yelled a victorious Aphrodite

However, in another plain Eris the goddess of discord smirked evilly

"Oh dear Aphrodite keep telling yourself that for the true victor here is **me**, you have no idea the beautiful chaos you have unleashed! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**On the mortal world after the beauty contest**

Chaos and panic was everywhere as many soldiers and civilians fell dead on what once was the glorious city of Troy, a noble king fell joining his eldest son who fell before him days before, while the fortunate civilians ran through the secret passages seeking safety out of the now dead city among them the most beautiful woman Helen now known as Helen of Troy and the young and brash prince Paris: One of the causes for the destruction of an empire that will never rise again.

**End**

**Hikari: **well that's it like? Hate? LETS NOT FORGET I HAVE NO BETA SO IF U WANNA HELP ME WITH THAT TO MAKE EVEN BETTER STORIES THAN LET ME KNOW SOOO **REVIEW**!


End file.
